STAY
by GulaKelapa
Summary: Sawamura dilanda dilema. Satu sisi ia belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya, sedangkan sisi lain ada seseorang yang bersedia menjadi sandaran ketika Sawamura membututuhkannya. Akankah Sawamura selamanya tenggelam pada kenangan masa lalu atau justru ia ingin move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Yuji Terajima**

 **Pair : ChriSawa, MiyuSawa, MiyuFuru**

 **Warning : Boys Love, cerita rumit, hubungan rumit.**

 **STAY**

 **Chapter 1**

6 tahun setelah lulus SMA, Sawamura Eijun sudah tampak lebih dewasa. Usianya sudah 24 tahun dengan rambut lebih pendek dari yang dulu. Ia tidak tertawa sekeras dulu juga tidak seceria dulu. Tetapi yang tidak pernah dilepaskanya hanya baseball meskipun dirinya kini bukan pemain profesional lagi. Sawamura memutuskan melepaskan karirnya yang gemilang 2 tahun yang lalu dan memutuskan menjadi seorang pelatih baseball di sekolahya dulu, SMP Akagi. Hanya 2 tahun juga ia menjadi pelatih karena SMP Akagi sudah mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dari Sawamura. Dan lagi Sawamura mendapatkan tawaran menjadi asisten pelatih di Tokyo. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu karena sekolah yang akan ia latih adalah sekolah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pitcher hebat, SMA Seido.

Sawamura membuka ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan dari seniornya, Chris. Chris akan menjemputnya setibanya ia di Tokyo besok. Sawamura hanya tersenyum setelah membacanya. Kalau dipikir lagi, Chris itu satu-satunya rekan yang tidak kehilangan kontak dengan dirinya. Ingatan Sawamura kembali pada masa lalu dimana Chris lulus. Ia hanya bisa menangis karena tidak mampu membawa harapan sang senior untuk menjuarai turnamen. Tetapi Chris justru selalu menyemangatinya meskipun mereka sudah tidak dalam satu tim. Itu adalah hal luar biasa bisa tetap mendapatkan pengarahan dari senior yang sangat dihormatinya.

Senyuman Sawamura kemudian berubah masam ketika mengingat kejadian yang membuat dirinya frustasi yaitu ketika cintanya ditolak. Kejadiannya ketika ia naik ke kelas 3. Saat selesai upacara perpisahan kelas 3, ia memutuskan menyatakan perasaannya kepada catcher idolanya, Miyuki Kazuya. Alasan Sawamura di Seido juga karena Miyuki. Ia sudah lama memendam perasaanya kepada Miyuki. Ia tidak mau menyesal makanya ia mau mengatakanya secepatnya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Miyuki menolak Sawamura. Miyuki menolaknya di hadapan banyak orang. Itu adalah momen paling memalukan untuk Sawamura, ia juga tidak menyangka Miyuki akan menolaknya padahal Sawamura sudah merasa sangat dekat dengan Miyuki. Memikirkan masalalu itu lagi membuat Sawamura kesal dengan kepalan tangan erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

 **~Amber Reina~**

"Sawamura!"

Sawamura mencari sumber suara. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Chris melambaikan tangannya. Akhirnya ia sampai di Tokyo dengan selamat. Sawamura pun menghampiri Chris. Sawamura melihat Chris tidak banyak berubah. Model rambutnya masih sama, dan masih lebih tinggi dari Sawamura. Yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit berbeda adalah Chris jauh lebih dewasa dari dirinya dan kharisma yang memancar dari cara dia berbicara.

"Chris-senpai. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Sawamura menjabat tangan Chris tapi Chris malah menariknya sehingga mereka berpelukan. Sawamura mencoba melawan tapi tenaga Chris namun sulit. Akhirnya Sawamura menyerah lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Chris membuat Chris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Senpai. Sampai kapan mau berpelukan seperti ini? Malu banyak yang lihat." bisik Sawamura di telinga Chris. Bahkan pipinya mulai memerah ketika mendengar orang-orang di sekitar mereka berbisik-bisik.

Chris melepaskan pelukannya lalu minta maaf. Sepertinya ia sangat merindukan Sawamura. Sejak Sawamura pindah ke Nagano, mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Mereka hanya saling berkabar melalui e-mail dan telepon.

"Sawamura, aku sudah menemukan apartemen yang bagus. Sebaiknya kita segera ke sana." ajak Chris kemudian menarik tangan Sawamura.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan Tokyo yang selalu ramai menggunakan mobil milik Chris. Jarak dari bandara menuju apartemen tujuan mereka cukup jauh. Selama itu keduanya mengobrol tentang hal favorit mereka yaitu, baseball dan juga tentang profesi mereka masing-masing saat ini meskipun Sawamura yang lebih banyak bicara. Tapi Chris terlihat menikmati pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Keduanya pun sampai di depan apartemen yang Chris maksud di bandara setengah jam yang lalu. Gedungnya tidak terlalu besar tapi terkesan mewah. Sawamura sesaat takjub. Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Chris. Tanpa Chris mungkin ia akan kesulitan mencari tempat tinggal. Mereka pun keluar dari mobil.

"Aku akan menunjukan kamarmu. Ayo."

Sawamura mengikuti Chris di belakang. Kamar Sawamura ada di lantai 2 jadi tidak lama untuk mencapainya. Kini keduanya sudah berada di depan kamar nomor 22.

"Sawamura, bukalah." ujar Chris sambil menyerahkan kunci.

Sawamura menerimanya lalu membuka pintu dengan kunci yang diberikan Chris tadi.

"Ah, senpai. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Ibuku terlalu banyak masak makanan. Aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendiri." tawar Sawamura setengah memohon.

"Baiklah" jawab Chris lalu tersenyum.

Sejak di bandara tadi, Sawamura melihat Chris selalu tersenyum. Sawamura sangat mengenal Chris. Ia jarang sekali melihat Chris tersenyum. Sebahagia itukah Chris?

"Ah! Chris-senpai!"

Terdengar seseorang memanggil nama Chris. Chris pun melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Rupanya itu membuatnya terkejut ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Begitupun dengan Sawamura. Ia tahu siapa yang memanggil Chris tanpa harus melihatnya. Ia sangat mengenal suaranya. Suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar sekaligus suara orang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya. tanpa berkata apapun, Sawamura langsung masuk ke dalam kamar membiarkan Chris masih di sana.

"Wah, ternyata memang Chris-senpai. Lama tak jumpa."

"Miyuki Kazuya"

Miyuki mendekati Chris yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Miyuki di tempat seperti ini dan lagi Sawamura. Chris tidak melihat Sawamura melainkan hanya pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Yang tadi itu Sawamura kan? Hee, sepertinya dia sudah melupakanku." ucap Miyuki dengan mata melihat ke dalam ruangan yang terbuka.

"Jangan dekati Sawamura, Miyuki." ucap Chris dengan penuh penekanan.

Dari kalimatnya sudah jelas kalau Chris melarang Miyuki mendekati Sawamura. Chris tidak ingin Sawamura jadi lebih tersakiti.

"Dan jangan memanggilku senpai. Aku sudah bukan seniormu lagi." tambah Chris.

"Aku mengerti." balas Miyuki dengan nada datar kemudian berjalan melewati Chris.

Setelah Miyuki Pergi, Chris masuk ke dalam menyusul Sawamura. Ia melihat Sawamura duduk di lantai dengan menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lututnya. Chris berlutut di depan Sawamura kemudian mengusap helaian rambut Sawamura.

"Senpai," Sawamura mulai bersuara. "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu hawatir. Aku hanya tidak tahu cara menghadapinya." lanjut Sawamura seraya mengangkat kepalaya.

Chris mengetahui masa lalu Sawamura dan Miyuki. Tapi Chris merasa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Sawamura. Ia ingin Sawamura melupakan masa lalunya namun sepertinya itu masih sangat sulit. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Chris lakukan untuk Sawamura selain memeluknya. Ia memeluk Sawamura erat. Ia pun merasakan bahu Sawamura bergetar. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkan Sawamura, yaitu membiarkan Sawamura menangis di dalam pelukannya sampai lelah. Sampai Sawamura terlelap. Bahkan di saat Sawamura sudah terlelap, Chris akan menjaganya sampai esok hari.

 **~Amber Reina~**

Sawamura bangun dipagi hari dengan mata berat. Sepertinya itu efek samping menangis kemarin. Matanya mencari sosok Chris tapi ia tak menemukannya. Sawamura hanya melihat makanan dan memo di atas meja makan. Sebuah memo yang ditulis Chris. Chris harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ada urusan mendadak. Sawamura melihat jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Sawamura masih ada waktu untuk joging. Ini adalah kebiasaanya sejak SMA dan tidak pernah hilang sampai sekarang.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu, Sawamura tiba-tiba teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Miyuki kemarin. Ia jadi ragu untuk keluar. Bagaimana jika nanti bertemu Miyuki lagi? Sawamura tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Sawamura membuka pintu perlahan. Terlihat sepi di luar. Mungkin karena masih pagi. Sepertinya aman, pikir Sawamura. Ia pun membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. Detik berikutnya Sawamura terkejut bukan main. Tepat di depan pintu sebelah kamarnya, ia melihat Miyuki Kazuya sedang berciuman dengan siapa itu? Wajahnya tak terlihat. Sawamura sempat mendengar Miyuki menyebut nama Furuya sebelum buru-buru menutup lagi pintunya. Apakah tadi ia tidak salah lihat? Miyuki dengan Furuya? Sawamura merosot ke lantai dengan napas tak beraturan, padahal ia belum berlari. Akhirnya Sawamura memutuskan tidak keluar kamar.

 **~Amber Reina~**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Sawamura memergoki aksi Miyuki dan Furuya. Sawamura sudah tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi. Sekarang fokusnya adalah bekerja sebagai asisten pelatih di SMA Seido. Ngomong-ngomong, Sawamura belum tahu siapa pelatih Seido saat ini. Yah, siapapun pelatihnya, Sawamura akan berusaha keras.

"Yosh, waktunya berjuang." ucap Sawamura menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum pergi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sawamura untuk mencapai SMA Seido. Kini ia berjalan menelusuri lapangan baseball kebanggaan Seido. Tidak banyak yang berubah membuat Sawamura bernostalgia. Sekolah ini yang sudah membesarkan namanya. Ia mengalami banyak kenangan selama di sini, dulu.

"Sawamura-san!"

Lamunan Sawamura buyar ketika terdengar seorang wanita memanggil namanya.

"Sawamura-san, lama tak berjumpa. Apa kau masih ingat denganku?" tanya wanita itu kepada Sawamura.

Sawamura berusaha mengingat wanita cantik berambut panjang yang sekilas mirip gurunya dulu, Rei. Sawamura memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah kemudian ke atas lagi. Sepertinya ia tak mengingat wanita itu.

"Sepertinya kau melupakanku. Ini aku, Yoshikawa Haruno. Teman sekelasmu dulu."

"Yoshikawa Haruno? Hmmm..." Sawamura berusaha menggali ingatannya. Ia berusaha mengingat wanita bernama Yoshikawa Haruno ini. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sosok yang dulu pernah mengatakan sangat terinspirasi dengan diri Sawamura.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanya Yoshikawa penasaran.

Sawamura mengangguk, "Aku ingat sekarang."

"Syukurlah. Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kau ini asisten pelatih yang baru kan? Kau harus menemui pelatih segera, ayo."

Sawamura berjalan di belakang Yoshikawa. Matanya tak bisa behenti melihat para anggota tim yang sedang latihan. Ia tak sadar jika pelatih utama sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sawamura mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Yoshikawa menanggilnya. Detik berikutnya, apa yang ada di hadapan Sawamura membuatnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutannya.

Yoshikawa dengan bangga memperkenalkan pelatih tim baseball Seido. "Dia adalah pelatih yang baru. Kau tentu sudah mengenalnya. Namanya adalah-"

"Miyuki Kazuya"

Bersambung...

 **A/N : Yuuhuuuu~ ini fanfic pertamaku di Fandom DnA. Di sini aku ngambil umur karakter yang sudah dewasa. Kira-kira 6 tahun setelah mereka lulus SMA. Untuk penampilan mereka, itu hanya hasil imajinasi saya meskipun ga detail sih. Semoga ga terlalu OOC ya. Dan semoga readers suka.**

 **Silakan tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca fanfic ini.**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Yuji Terajima**

 **Pair : ChriSawa, MiyuSawa, MiyuFuru**

 **Warning : Boys Love, cerita rumit, hubungan rumit.**

 **STAY**

 **Chapter 2**

Belakangan ini Chris sering melihat Sawamura melamun. Chris menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sawamura. Apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya? Ataukah Sawamura tidak betah tinggal di sini? Atau dia sakit? Ada apa? Sawamura kini sedang membaca sebuah majalah. Keadaan sebenarnya, terlihat dari matanya yang menerawang seperti itu sudah jelas kalau Sawamura sedang tidak benar-benar membaca.

Chris mengambil majalah yang dipegang. Sawamura sedikit terkejut. Sadar majalahnya diambil, ia ingin merebutnya kembali dari tangan Chris. Tetapi Chris menjauhkan majalah di tangannya dari jangkauan Sawamura.

"Chris-senpai, kembalikan. Aku sedang serius membacanya." Sawamura masih berusaha meraih majalah yang kini diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Chris.

Kemudian Chris menangkap pergelangan tangan Sawamura setelah melempar jauh majalah yang dipegangnya lalu mengusap kepala Sawamura dengan lembut.

"Chris-senpai, ada apa?" Sawamura kebingungan dengan sikap Chris yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa, Sawamura? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Chris tepat sasaran karena berikutnya, Sawamura mencoba melepaskan diri darinya.

"Eh! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Sawamura berusaha mengelak.

Chris melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pergelangan sawamura.

"Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, aku selalu ada untuk mendengarkan semua keluhanmu, Sawamura."

Sawamura menunduk. Chris selalu baik kepadanya, malah terlalu baik. Padahal tidak ada kejelasan dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka hanya merasa bisa saling berbagi dalam beberapa hal tanpa adanya sebuah hubungan yang mengikat mereka. Meskipun sebenarnya, Sawamura menyadari perasaan Chris kepadanya. Sawamura tidak pernah mau melangkah dari masa lalunya. Ia tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama. Selalu melihat ke belakang, bahkan tidak mempedulikan uluran tangan Chris di depan matanya.

Sawamura berdiri, "A-aku mau ke toilet." katanya dengan terburu-buru menuju toilet.

"Tunggu, Sawamura. Besok, aku akan ke Amerika." kata Chris tiba-tiba yang membuat Sawamura terhenti kemudian berbalik menghadap Chris yang duduk memunggunginya.

Chris menghampiri Sawamura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, "Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan di sana. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu beberapa hari ke depan."

Sawamura menggeleng keras, "Jangan hawatir, Chris-senpai. Aku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sawamura terlihat yakin agar Chris tidak hawatir.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan keperluan besok. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sawamura." ucap Chris ditambah sebuah senyuman dan bonus ciuman di kening Sawamura.

"Jika kau membutuhkanku, kirim saja e-mail." tambahnya sebelum keluar dari kamar Sawamura

Sawamura mengantar Chris hanya sampai depan pintu. Ia belum mau masuk kembali ke kamarnya sampai Chris pergi dengan mobilnya. Lalu Sawamura menyentuh keningnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Chris. Rona merah tampak di kedua pipinya. Anggap saja itu bentuk dukungan semangat dari Chris karena besok ia akan bekerja dengan Miyuki. Apakah dirinya akan baik-baik saja? Tidak, tidak! Ia harus kuat. Kesampingkan masalah pribadi. Ia harus profesional karena pekerjaanya bukanlah pekerjaan sembarangan.

"Yosh!" Sawamura menampar pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak apa-apa. Besok ia akan baik-baik saja.

 **~Amber Reina~**

Sebagai asisten pelatih, Sawamura ditugaskan untuk mengawasi latihan anak-anak kelas 1. Ia bersyukur karena Miyuki sedang menangani tim inti yang akan latih tanding beberapa minggu lagi. Selama membicarakan tentang baseball, Sawamura sanggup berhadapan dengan Miyuki. Karena biasanya tidak hanya mereka berdua yang terlibat. Ada Yoshikawa dan sang kapten tim Seido.

Sawamura menyentuh perutnya. Ia baru ingat, sejak tadi malam ia belum makan. Panas yang kian terik ditambah jadwal latihan yang belum berakhir membuat Sawamura sangat lapar. Harus ditahan sampai latihan selesai. Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan hal memalukan di depan banyak orang. Sawamura melihat data anak-anak kelas 1 yang ada di tangannya. Sepertinya Seido mengalami peningkatan tahun ini. Sesat Sawamura merasa bangga sebelum perutnya bersuara kencang.

Sawamura melihat kanan kiri. Apakah ada yang mendengarnya? Sepertinya tidak ada. Sawamura bernapas lega. Akan sangat memalukan jika suara perutnya sampai terdengar orang lain.

"Kau kelaparan, eh? Sawamura." Miyuki tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sawamura dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sawamura berbalik lalu mundur beberapa langkah agar bisa menjaga jarak dari Miyuki. "Se-sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Sawamura dengan jari yang menunjuk Miyuki.

"Sejak perutmu bersuara keras." kali ini Miyuki malah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dari dulu, selalu saja. Miyuki selalu seperti itu. Sawamura jadi jengkel.

"Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Jika kau membuat masalah di sini, aku tidak akan segan-segan memecatmu." ucap Miyuki tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius sebelum meninggalkan Sawamura.

Sawamura kini menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini Miyuki juga selalu menjaga emosinya dengan mengesampingkan masalah pribadi. Dan lagi posisinya saat ini adalah sebagai seorang pelatih. Ia pasti tidak akan lemah menghadapinya. Tapi apa yang justru Sawamura lakukan? Ia masih menghindari Miyuki. Seharusnya ia juga tidak membawa masalah pribadi dalam pekerjaanya. Sepertinya ia butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk terbiasa di dekat Miyuki.

 **~Amber Reina~**

"Aah, sebaiknya aku beli makanan dulu."

Sawamura baru saja keluar dari gerbang dengan memegang perutnya yang lapar. Apanya yang akan baik-baik saja. Kalau Chris sampai tahu soal ini dia pasti akan marah. Membayangkan Chris yang sedang marah membuatnya merinding.

"Tapi, Chris-senpai tidak membalas pesanlku." ucap Sawamura sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

"Sawamura!"

Sawamura mendengar suara Miyuki memanggilnya dari... mobil? Sejak kapan Miyuki ada di depannya? Di dalam mobil pula.

"Masuklah" ajak Miyuki tanpa basa basi.

"Tidak usah. Aku naik kereta saja." tolak Sawamura yang kemudian meninggalkan Miyuki.

"Hmph, tunggu Sawamura. Kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja." Miyuki cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil untuk menangkap Sawamura kemudian membawanya ke dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Biarkan aku pulang sendiri." Sawamura berontak ketika Miyuki sedang memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Diamlah. Sawamura, apakah kau mencoba menghindariku?"

Sawamura terdiam. Jawaban untuk Miyuki adalah tepat. Sawamura masih berusaha menghindari Miyuki. Sawamura menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Kali ini ia tak dapat berkutik.

Jadi, Sawamura memilih duduk diam, sedangkan Miyuki yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang melajukan mobilnya. Jalanan terasa sangat lengang dan juga sepi yang menyertai dua orang ini. Sesekali Sawamura melirik Miyuki. Ada apa dengan Miyuki? Tiba-tiba mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Sawamura" Miyuki memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau memilih pensiun dini?" tanya Miyuki kepada Sawamura.

Sawamura tidak menjawab ia hanya diam saja. Sawamura tidak paham mengapa Miyuki tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu. Sawamura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Miyuki melirik Sawamura sebentar dari sudut matanya lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu," Miyuki memulai lagi dengan pembicaraan yang serius, "Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu. Waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya tidak-"

"Hentikan!" Sawamura menyela pembicaraan.

Miyuki tiba-tiba membicarakan hal yang masih sangat sensitif untuk Sawamura. Sawamura tidak siap untuk mengungkit masalah itu. Ia tidak mau mendengarnya. Sawamura menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Miyuki menghentikan mobilnya tepat di parkiran apartemen kemudian menarik tangan Sawamura yang masih menempel di telinga.

"Sawamura! Dengarkan! Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi." Miyuki memaksa Sawamura untuk mendengarkannya.

Sawamura yang kesal malah menepis tangan Miyuki kemudian buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Ia tidak peduli dengan Miyuki yang terus-terusan memanggilnya. Tujuan utamanya adalah mencapai kamarnya lalu menguncinya rapat.

Sawamura duduk di lantai dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia sadar dengan dirinya yang pengecut. Ia tidak mau mendengar apapun yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya. Perlahan air matanya jatuh. Disaat seperti ini biasanya Chris selalu ada di sampingnya. Namun kali ini tidak. Sekarang Chris berada di tempat yang sangat jauh. Sawamura sangat membutuhkan Chris untuk menenangkan dirinya.

 **Bersambung...**

 **A/N : Heyaaa! Terima kasih sudah membaca Chapter 2 ini. Kali ini banyak dialognya yah~ Ehee~. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih seru loh.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. *wink**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


End file.
